Paradisiacal Sun
by Latte De Luca
Summary: Five boys living impossibly different lives, two young son's of the Sultan, a palace guard, a village shopkeeper's son and a slave. How can their lives ever be intertwined? Ending theme song AU, takes place during the Ottoman Empire
1. Turkish Delights

The air around the boy thrummed with energy, he could feel the eyes watching him, drawn as if by a magnetic force to his body. The room was dark and smoky, save for the candles that burned brightly all around, giving the room a romantic and intoxicating feel. He moved about the crowd with practiced grace, moving his hips rhythmically to the flow of the music. Pausing in front of a man in the back row he lifted him arms above his head and rolled his hips forward, thrusting so as to appear highly suggestive. The man reached forward and gripped the boy's waist with rough hands, the other men in the meyhane shouted and crowded around pushing and punching to get the boy's attention. In a very practiced and fluid movement the boy rolled his body and the man's fingers released to allow him to move, as the man let go the boy danced away. This sensuous dance continued and the boy seemed to grow more and more popular as the night wore on, the men grew more rowdy as they argued over who was worthy of the boy's attentions.

Nagisa was a köçek, a young boy who was hired to dance for the pleasures of men. Because of his size and his feminine attributes he was well known in the underworld of those who bought the virtues of young and beautiful boys. Nagisa had not always lived this way, when he was much younger he had lived in Greece with his family, he had been taken away at the age of six as a part of the Turkish blood tax. His looks had earned him training in dance and music for the purpose of becoming a köçek. Thus when he reached the age of fourteen his training was considered over and his life as a köçek began.

When at last his performance was over the floor was littered with broken glasses and the air was full of cries, calling out prices. The owner of the meyhane walked in front of the crowd, he was a coarse man with black hair and a matching beard. Nagisa stood at his side and did his best to look innocent and attractive, though it wasn't hard with his years of training. The man beside him smiled gruffly and called out.

"This is obviously the moment you've been waiting for all night, when we decide what lucky man will be taking this-" He gestured to Nagisa, "-home tonight!"

The crowd roared, and the bidding began, Nagisa's ears went deaf to the shouts of men calling out sums. In truth he had only been bought twice before since he had been a fairly new sight in the meyhanes of the city, it took around a month for him to become popular, though that was considered a feat in itself. The gleaming capital city of the Ottoman Empire, Constantinople had always provided numerous job opportunities for any köçek and it wasn't hard to find a meyhane that wanted to hire him. Now he worked at night and rested during the day, being as young as he was the owner of the meyhane had allowed him to simply dance as that certainly paid well enough for both Nagisa and the owner, however as Nagaisa's popularity grew, the owner of the meyhane had found that the virtues of a young boy can be sold for a fortune.

"One hundred ashrafi!" The shout broke through Nagisa's revere, _one hundred? He does know he's not paying for kızlık. _Nagisa thought loftily, _what some of these men are willing to pay for pleasure! _

"Sold, sold for one hundred ashrafi!" The owner of the meyhane looked incredibly pleased with himself. Because Nagisa was working at his meyhane and living there, he would glean fifty percent of whatever Nagisa made. One hundred gold ashrafi was certainly a price for one night's pleasure!

Nagisa smiled shyly at the man, who had just finished handing over the money to the owner of the meyhane. The man was tall and well built his skin was tanned and rippling with muscle. He took Nagisa's arm roughly and pulled him to his chest whereupon he took hold of the boy's waist and lead him firmly away.

* * *

Dinner was always a tense affair in the home of the Sultan. Rin, the firstborn son of the Sultan and the rightful heir to the empire watched his half brother, Haruka with agitation. Haruka was only related through their father the Sultan and his mother was of a lower standing in the Imperial Harem only an ikbal while Rin's own mother was a kadın, the highest rank below the Vailde Sultan. This fact rarely seemed to have an effect on their father however and Rin constantly felt as though Haruka was gaining the upper hand, although Rin was rightful heir their father could still deem him unfit and give the throne to Haruka. Because of this the two had cultivated a terrible rivalry.

At last the meal was over and Rin excused himself to bathe. The cool water was a blessing though it did nothing to ease the anger he felt towards his brother, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice when the curtain in the doorway was lifted and someone else entered the room. In fact he didn't notice until that person climbed into the bath with him.

"Damn it Haruka! What are you doing?" Rin sat up straight and glared at his brother.

"My bath is too small," was the monotonous reply.

"I don't care! Get out!" Rin's anger clouded his vision. Haruka sighed and closed his eyes, losing himself in the cool water.

Rin stood, water streaming off his body, "I'm going to bed." He stormed out of the room. Haruka remained in the bath, his expression was a little sad.

Back in his room Rin fumed, even his small moment alone had been ruined by his stupid brother! He decided then and there that he would go out the following evening to avoid his brother and forget about him for a few hours. There were always new meyhanes opening even if his father didn't approve it was better than being here with his brother.

He flopped onto his bed, too exhausted to dress in his night clothes he wrapped himself in a silk sheet and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw before he went to sleep was Haruka's face, burned into his mind.

* * *

As night came on so came a coolness that spread like a glass of cool water over the city. Rei blinked rapidly, the duty of night guard was never a very interesting affair and he found it difficult to stay awake.

Sighing he stood up straighter and watched as the night grew darker and darker. On the village street in front of him he saw a figure coming up the road illuminated by the candle they held. It appeared to be a large man accompanied by the tiny fragile shape of a girl. As they approached from his left he noticed the girl's lovely golden hair and milky white skin that shone beneath the candle, though the skin beneath her collarbones was hidden in darkness. He also noticed the girl of the man's hand upon her waist and tensed, ready to jump forward and save the girl from whoever held her captive, but as he looked more closely he saw that she was walking along willingly, holding the man's arm with her gentle hands.

When they passed he caught the scent of exotic flowers and he closed his eyes for a moment after they'd passed savoring the smell. He watched the girl's back wistfully, knowing he would likely never see her again.

* * *

**Translations/Cultural notes **

*Meyhane was the name for the Turkish taverns during the Ottoman Empire

*Constantinople was the name of the capital of Turkey during this part of the Ottoman Empire (the 18th century) the city is currently known as Istanbul

*Ashrafi is the term for the gold coins used as common currency during the Ottoman Empire

*When Nagisa says kızlık he is referring to a virgin, or someone who has not yet been sold to anyone for the night, the literal translation is virginity, or cherry

**A/N: I feel the need to explain the story a little, after watching the ending theme song for Free! I decided that there just **_**had **_**to be an AU based on it, and I found one! The writing was incredible but it was only one chapter and didn't have the type of character development that I wanted so I thought I'd write one myself! So here it is and I hope at least some people like it, I know I enjoy writing it! (I did do a lot of research for this fic, but if you find some horrible inaccuracy please let me know)**


	2. A Change of Pace

In the glow of the setting sun Nagisa gathered some soap and a cloth before walking to the lake at the edge of town. Normally he would be fine bathing in the meyhane but tonight he was going to meet a friend, the only friend he'd ever had. Makoto was already waiting for him at the water's edge gazing at the colours sparkling on the water. Nagisa sat beside him.

"Hey, how have you been?" Makoto looked up at his friend's question.

"Excellent, business has been good this month!"

"Still planning to take over the store from your father?" Makoto's father owned a prominent business and was a highly skilled and successful merchant.

"Of course! That business is my father's whole life." The older boy smiled, "I'll be proud to run it."

"But is that really what you want? I mean," Nagisa slipped into the cool water allowing his body to adjust to the change in temperature, "you could do whatever you wanted with your life, you could leave this city behind and find new and exciting things in other places." The boy took a breath and dunked his head beneath the water.

"…And you can't…?" The question was a whisper, though Nagisa wouldn't have heard it anyway since he was underwater. They both knew that Nagisa's position was very different from Makoto's, Nagisa was basically a slave, the subject of a tax, something that could be traded and bought or sold. Nagisa could never free himself.

Makoto slid into the water beside his friend who had resurfaced and was rubbing the soap into his hair. His friend that he'd met years ago, the trembling six year old who'd been taken from his home. Makoto had been making a delivery of rice when he'd run into the boy who apologized over and over in messy Turkish with a heavy Greek accent, tears streaming down his face as though something awful was about to happen. Makoto had hugged him and quieted the boy telling him that everything was going to be okay. Just like that Nagisa had found the one kind person he'd ever known in the strange new land.

"I've brought you something!" Makoto exclaimed, reaching towards a basket on the bank that held his bathing things. "It's a new item from Europe." He lifted a small vial from the basket and held it out to Nagisa.

"What is it?" The boy was entranced, he loved new things.

"It's sort of like a perfume essential oil for your hair, it smells like flowers." Nagisa took the vial and opened it to take a whiff of the stuff. He broke into a brilliant smile.

"Oh it's wonderful! Thank you Mako!" He threw his arms around his friend and hugged him. "Will you help me put it in my hair?"

"Sure, turn around." Makoto carefully rubbed the sweet-smelling fragrance into the boy's hair. He wished moments like this could last forever.

* * *

The room was dark and the smell of sweaty men pungent, Rin found a place in the back of the room, his head was covered with a black scarf to keep people from identifying him, it would be bad if people saw him here.

There were candles burning, outlining a sort of stage where four köçek stood ready to being their dance, it seemed they had already been through the crowd since some of the men were stumbling about holding blackened eyes and broken noses. The music began and a trance-like state passed over the wild audience. The boys in the centre of the room shook their hips and set the gold jewels that adorned their clothing to sparkle like tiny flames in the candlelight.

Rin watched one in particular; he was smaller than all the rest save for one who was a little pudgy. His figure was exquisite, slender yet well-formed. His skin was pearly white and his hair was a halo of gold. His movements too, exceeded the others in grace and form. He moved fluidly in such an enticing manner that Rin felt drawn towards him.

The night wore on and Rin could not take his eyes off the boy, he knew he just had to have him. The family of the Sultan owned many köçekler who entertained for them on occasions and whenever the family wished, however none were as beautiful or talented as the boy he saw tonight. _This boy will be mine and Haru will be so jealous, _Rin thought to himself with a glint of malice.

Making his way over to the counter where the owner of the meyhane was standing he could hear several conversations about the boy, they spoke of him was though he were a divine being, one with whom they would love to share a bed. Rin smirked, none of them would have the boy, the boy would be Rin's and Rin would use him, yes he knew what he wanted though the boy was only a treat he would dangle on a string for his brother, oh it was too good!

He reached the counter and as soon as he got the owner's attention he asked, "How much for the boy?" Rin gestured vaguely in the direction of the young köçek.

"Which one?" The owner of the meyhane inquired in a bored tone.

"The blond," Rin replied mildly irritated, he hated being one of the common people.

"Oh, his bed goes to the highest bid." The owner smiled, "I see you've taken to Nagisa, most of the men come here for him."

"Is that so… Well it's not his bed I want; I wish to buy him from you." The owner looked surprised, then, he laughed.

"Not unless you have a pretty penny on you, his last night was sold for a hundred ashrafi!" Even Rin was surprised to hear this, but it just made him more determined to have the boy.

"Seems quite a sum… for those with little money, I can offer you whatever you want, name your price and you shall have it." A cruel smiled danced over Rin's lips, to his irritation however, the owner laughed.

"You must not joke like that; you'll end up with no money what-so-ever!" Rin frowned at this statement.

"You've mistaken me _sir, _for I am not joking with you." Rin's eyes flashed with anger. The owner seemed to shrink back, "I beg your pardon."

"I meant what I said, do not make me repeat myself again, do you want the money or shall I just take the boy?" Rin's patience was worn thin.

"I'll sell him to you for a thousand ashrafi." The owner held his last shred of dignity.

"Sold," Rin gritted his teeth, he knew this price was a lot for a slave but a köçek was a different kind of slave, and one that possessed the talents this boy did was well worth he money he handed over to the owner of the meyhane.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir," the owner cried after him as Rin walked away.

At the end of the performance the owner took the stage and whispered into the boy's… Nagisa was it? He whispered into Nagisa's ear and pointed towards Rin who watched silently. The boy's features remained perfectly intact, never revealing his emotions as he walked steadily behind a curtain in the back of the room. He remained absent for sometime before emerging and making his way through the crowd towards Rin, who allowed himself a sly smile beneath his black scarf. Finally he was getting what he wanted.


	3. Decisions

Thoughts raced through Nagisa's mind like the puffs from a dandelion scattered to the wind. He couldn't catch onto any one of them and he didn't know what to do. He kept his face smooth as the surface of a lake, a trick he had learned during his training, to hide his feeling from his new master.

Once they had gotten onto the street the tall man paused, he was shrouded in black, hiding his face all but two piercing eyes that felt to Nagisa like knives in his chest. The man slowly removed the black scarf from his face and watched as the boy's eyes widened in recognition. _It was the Sultan's firstborn son! _

The man put his finger to his lips before Nagisa could make a sound and whispered harshly, "If you don't want to make trouble for yourself you'll not utter a word."

Nagisa fumbled for a moment in the man's piercing gaze before remembering his manners. He bowed and lowered his eyes, "It is the greatest honour to service you, Daulatlu Najabatlu Vali Ahad-i-Sultanat Rin Matsuoka Effendi Hazlatlari."

Rin waved his hand at the formal title, "That sounds disgusting coming from your mouth, just call me Sahip."

"Of course… Sahip." Nagisa kept his eyes lowered and he felt a flush rising in his cheeks, "it would be my utmost privilege…" The boy suddenly felt completely disgusted with himself; though he found this was often the case with men he was trying to please. It was all part of his façade and he wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with himself, honestly it might not even be worth clinging to life if one had such a pitiful existence.

"Now, there is no more reason for me to be talking to trash like you, so just follow me in silence." Rin walked on ahead while Nagisa followed; eyes on the ground and head reeling.

The Sultan's palace was the most beautiful thing Nagisa had ever seen, just pausing at the gate for a moment his eyes widened and he had to clamp his teeth shut to keep his jaw from dropping open. A guard at the gate caught his eye, he looked vaguely familiar for some reason but his mind was in such a whirlwind that he let the thought go.

Upon entering the grounds some servants had appeared at once and after a few orders from Rin they had taken Nagisa away from the grand entrance and around the back of the palace. There stood the Seraglio, home of the Imperial Harem.

To Nagisa even this building was incredible; it was behind the largest stone gateway the boy had ever seen, in the main hall the pillars and floor were made of marble. They washed themselves in a little basin beside the doorway before entering. Once inside there were more beautiful women than Nagisa could count but he was quickly moved down an elaborate hallway.

When they stopped at the end they were in a room with a large pool in the centre where some young boys, köçek by the look of them, were bathing. They looked up when the trio entered and finally came to a halt. The older servant turned to Nagisa.

"This is the royal Seraglio of the Imperial Harem, Daulatlu Najabatlu Vali Ahad-i-Sultanat Rin Matsuoka Effendi Hazlatlari has requested you join the ranks of the palace köçekler, the boys can take you from here," and with a nod the servants left.

Nagisa took a deep breath, he would have time to think about things later, for now it seemed like a better idea to just listen and learn, and right now he needed to focus.

* * *

It had been an hour or so since Rei had seen that very same girl from the night before walk into the gates of the palace. She had looked even prettier in daylight and when their eyes met for a second he felt electrified. He couldn't stop think about her, her slender waist, covered by a white blouse, her golden hair covered by an ornate headdress.

He tried to calculate the distance she had been from him and the degree of her eyes as she looked at him. Each time however, he was distracted by thoughts of her lovely face and couldn't make the calculations. He felt hot and adjusted his hat several times.

Finally he made up his mind that he would see her. Now that she was at the palace the only place for a beautiful girl like that was in the Sultan's harem and he felt a twinge of jealously which he stifled immediately. It was ridiculous to feel jealous of the Sultan, and even more ridiculous to be in love with a girl he'd never spoken to.

He sighed, defeated, but secretly a hope blossomed in him that the girl was thinking of him at that very moment.

* * *

Makoto had finished work early though not without reason, one of the customers had dropped a hint that a köçek from the village meyhane had been sold and Makoto, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he had about it, had gone to the meyhane to investigate the rumor.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the gloom, the room was full of rowdy men drinking and talking in loud voices. Nagisa was nowhere to be seen, nor did Makoto see any other köçek, frowning he turned to the man at the counter serving drinks.

Steeling his resolves he asked, "is there a boy named Nagisa here?" The man smiled in a very unpleasant way.

"There was a few hours ago, some dolt came a long and bought him! A thousand gold, can you believe it?" But Makoto had stopped listening after the word 'bought.' He froze and it took a minute before he could make any sound.

"Please, who was the man… that… that…" He couldn't force the word out of his mouth. Fortunately the man understood.

"He never gave his name, and he was wearing all black with a scarf wrapped around his head, couldn't see nothin' but his eyes. I have no idea who he was." Makoto paled, gulped and thanked the man in a broken whisper before taking his leave.

Out on the street again he felt completely lost, his best friend? Sold off to a random stranger? He could see Nagisa now, crying and pleading like on the day they met, his heart felt as though it was being pulled from his chest and burned in the fires of hell. He gasped for air and leaned heavily against the side of the building.

No, this was no time to be weak! He needed to be strong for his friend, he would find Nagisa, and he would save him!

* * *

**Cultural/Translation notes **

*The long title Nagisa and the servant use when addressing Rin is essentially the equivalent of: Your/His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Rin Matsuoka (I know it looks dumb but the Turkish were really fond of long titles)

*Sahip means, master, owner, lord, possessor, those sorts of things

*Seraglio is the name for the building where the members of the Sultan's harem live


End file.
